vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ragnar/@comment-86.9.54.169-20161228000922/@comment-68.50.40.131-20170120030815
I think Athelstan's death was the biggest blow. It's shown throughout the show how much he meant to Ragnar. Honestly, I think Ragnar did love Athelstan more than his sons, definitely wife, and probably people. He definitely cared for his sons, but never seemed as close to any of them as to Athelstan. Wife? Not even close. And people? I don't see a whole lot of evidence for Ragnar really loving his people. Especially later into the show. I think most of what he did "for them" was more for personal gain/glory. I think what the previous comment says about him missing his old life is partially true. I also think it's partly the time honored tradition of the great conquerors not making the best leaders. Ragnar loved when he was undertaking some big, new undertaking, but grew bored and uninterested in the day to day ruling. This is in part evidenced by where you see him during gatherings and celebrations. He used to be one of the centers of attention. In the later episodes he is often by himself, or with Athelstan. Honestly, I also wouldn't say its a dramatic change in the fourth season either. I think that's when it becomes the most pronounced since it was after the biggest blow, but Ragnar definitely becomes more sullen, withdrawn, and disinterested I would say from sometime in the second season, and advancing early in the third. I think this is because he'd been betrayed or abandoned, or what he percieved as betrayed or abandoned, by almost everyone he loved, trusted, or at least respected. To varying degrees he is betrayed in his mind (and many of these are enemies so it is hardly surprising but it adds up) by Earl Haroldson, King Aella(again not unexpected), Rollo big time, Lagetha when she leaves and then Bjorn when he follows, Floki to varying degrees several times the largest of which obviously being when he killed Athelstan, Jarl Borg, King Horik who I think Ragnar at least initially respected, Aslaug when she slept with Harbard (which is hypocritical), Earl Kalf a bit when he brings Erlander without telling Ragnar, and Echbert, who aside from Athelstan I think Ragnar connected the most with or at least respected the most even though I don't think he particularly like him. Athelstan on the otherhand, whether willingly or not, taught his probably more than anyone else had in his life (Ragnar says that like Odin, he would trade his eye for knowledge. I think he even says "his eye or much more), much of which was used to bring Ragnar power and prosperity. He adopted Ragnar's way of life, even though he was clearly conflicted. Then Athelstan leaves the court of King Echbert, whom he clearly likes and respects, to return with Ragnar at essentially the first oportunity he had. I think that is why in the scene shortly beofre he is killed, when he says he will leave Kattegatt, Ragnar tells him that he can't abandon him because he is the only person his can trust, and because he loves him. Even the tone in his voice in that scene is one of desperation and hurt at the very idea that Athelstan might abandon him. Sorry for the novel. This is probably my favorite character on my favorite show. Plus honestly I'm addyed out right now ;)